Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs arceus
battle between arceus the ultimate goat who is woke up in cosmos and created lifeform of pokemon world. and mighty alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) mighty dragon who can survival almost anything! mewtwo,superman,goku.and ruby rose will review those battle. arceus mewtwo:he born before creation it self and created space,time,and anti-matter embodiment. even vastly superior to mighty giratina himself superman:he can tank all 18 type attack in pokemon world due 17 plate and has 17 artifact to sustian him power and speed goku:he even faster than me brother ,he can travel across cosmos itself and overpower embodiment of time,space,and realty ruby rose:if you think poke ball can contain him no you think wrong he resisted pokeball attack form gold and can created hole it space time itself! mewtwo:he can switch plate to make him immunity too Normal, Electric, Fighting, Ground, Psychic, Ghost, and Dragon Type Moves (so long as he switches Plates accordingly) superman:he true form speed is immusrable and created conception manipulation as well as can recovery form poison and curse and can even recovey in full power form goku:he is no spicifical weakness all powerful! ruby rose:he overpowered giratina who has power over entire dimension and space lordand even more powerful than all legendary pokemon combine ! kill and mutedmutiversal itself to death and has power over galaxy itself! mewtwo:he can beat and kill multiple pokemon if his wanted ,also he is borm before creation! arceus roar to victory alexander frontier renavos (project XIV) mewtwo:more than thousand year his fight in cosmos . but he is not even humanoid he is extremophile the life form who can survival almost anything and can adapt very well... superman:life in meteor has home.travel with meteor and supernova impact kill werewolf curbstomp giant huntdown zombie horde and drive ecosystem enemy to extinct! he always life and adapt era to era to fight here goku:even it base form he can travel 100 meter in 10 second and has power to rival and overcome werewolf ruby rose:is his secound form he become more powerful as red dragon he can breath powerful fire breath and destroy building with his might powerful tail swipped too , he can runs ,filght and swin very well mewtwo:but all of this mean nothing to his fully powered form as 3 head dragons he has size larger than 8 killometerand weight more than 6600 tonned travel speed of 322 time of his size iand can lift 1200 time of his weight those mean he can travel at 2593 km/s and can lift near 8 millon ton! ' '''superman:he is durable as hell to survival in 266F water without harm . even swim in magma sea under 5 km earth plate,survival in outer space itself and can survival in boil acid even absolute zero can.t kill it and even boil acid, heavy metal is only this monster food ' goku:and if you think blunt force could kill him you wrong again this monster can survival meteor impact even rain of them,400,000 G power of massive impact and supernova strike it life.he can life very child on neutron star ruby rose: and if you think those are all of his power you wrong again It’d be the deadliest thing ever seen. Aerosolized toxin that wreaks havoc upon the human body in every different way seen in nature to an even more extreme level. '''mewtwo:eat and empowerment by plastic ,eat radiation it self ,absorb eletricity and attack by 80 terewatt thunder strike! photosytesis make the dragon more powerful and binry fission mean can can stall this fight.battle longer dragon will more powerful alexander frontier renavos:you can,t kill ultimate lifeform deathbattle result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragon vs Gods themed Death Battle Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Dragoscaleisbest